


Handsome

by anonniemoose



Series: School of Rock Oneshots [3]
Category: School of Rock (2003), School of Rock - Lloyd Webber/Slater/Fellowes
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, kinda cutesy, mentions of dysphoria, not really angst but also kinda angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonniemoose/pseuds/anonniemoose
Summary: It had been a long day and you were just done. Done of the misgendering. When Dewey just so happens to call you the wrong pet name, you snap. You apologise, but when he pushes for answers, it quickly becomes apparent that you have something to explain to your boyfriend.
Relationships: Dewey Finn x Reader, Dewey Finn/Reader
Series: School of Rock Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564354
Kudos: 23





	Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing a self-insert about my frustrations at work? More likely than you think. I know, I know, two fics in one day? What’s possessed me? Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> Can find me, as always, on Tumblr under the username dilfyjuice!

You hadn’t been dating Dewey long when it happened. The two of you met at work and, within the year, had started dating. You just felt so  _ comfortable _ around him, like you could be yourself without having your guard up. You liked that. It was different. You quickly got to the stage where, although you weren’t living with each other, you spent most of your time together in each other’s homes. It just was natural for both of you. You loved that about him.

All that being said. You were still to tell him about the whole, ya know, gender thing. Luckily for you, you had been on a run of feminine days, craving the more ‘female’ nicknames and terminology. But then, it hit. Your masculine days.

You didn’t  _ hate _ them, per se, but it was a struggle to slowly get people to change the language they used. And it was just frustrating having to answer all the questions that came with it. You hated that people seemed to not listen and just focus on what you looked like rather than how you claimed you felt. It was endless, and you just wanted it to be a bit easier.

You came home from work before Dewey, a regular thing on Wednesdays, and instantly moved to put on one of his oversized plain black hoodies and a pair of AC/DC boxers you found and smuggled away from him the last time you stayed at his apartment. Bra off, heels off, skirt off, no more female worries. It was your turn to cook dinner, but you found yourself too mentally exhausted to care as you quickly open your phone and order Chinese. It’ll do for tonight, never mind the fact that you had take-out yesterday and probably will tomorrow too.

Eventually, Dewey came home from practice, also exhausted. He nods at you as he passes to go get changed, not quite with it enough to be his usual energetic self. Again, normal after a day at work. Finally, he comes out, practically in the same get-up as you only instead of boxers he’s thrown on sweatpants, freshly showered and clean. “Hey, gorgeous girl.” He greets, moving down to kiss your temple. He notices the face you pull. “Babe, you alright?” He asks, brows furrowing when you nod.

“Yeah, just tired.” You smile over at him. “How was your afternoon?” You move to distract him, smiling up at him tiredly.

Twenty minutes pass before it came up again, those feelings erupting deep down inside of your belly as Dewey comes up behind you and wraps his arms around your waist, pressing a light kiss against your neck as you open up two bottles of beer. A simple passing comment was enough to send you over the edge. “God, you’re beautiful.”

“Can you not? Just. Stop, just stop.” You finally snap. Dewey goes deadly still, causing you to freeze in your spot. “Dew, I-”

“What’s wrong?” He asks, arms moving from around you as he steps back. “Seriously, what’s the matter?”

You turn to face him and your stomach sinks. He looks super hurt and unsure. What did he do? You shake your head. “Nothing, it’s a me thing, Dewey, I’m sorry I snapped.” You try to apologise, but he isn’t having a bar of it.

“No, tell me. Let me help. Y/N, c’mon baby I just wanna help you.” You bite your lip and sigh, annoyance quickly making way to nerves.

“It’s….. it’s the gorgeous and beautiful comments.” You say slowly.

“You don’t think you’re gorgeous or beautiful?” He asks, clearly confused. “Babe, you are so bea-”

“ **Don’t** .” You butt in, running your hand through your hair in an attempt to comfort. “It’s. Look, it’s hard to explain.”

“Try me.” His hands move back to your waist as he comes in close in an attempt to comfort. “C’mon, you’re my ride or die. You can tell me anything. Murdered someone? Lemme grab the shovels, we can go bury the sucker. Robbed a bank? Let’s ride off into the sunset! C’mon, talk to me so I can  _ help you. _ ” You giggle at his commentary before sighing.

“I’m. I’m not a girl.” You get out slowly, almost painfully. You see his confused expression. “Let me explain. I’m. Well. I’m genderfluid. Sometimes I’m a girl, like before. I like feminine language to be used when referring to me. But. Then there are days that I’m more masculine. My preferences in clothes sometimes change but the big thing that I change is the language used around me.” You say quietly. “So, I prefer Mx. instead of Miss. Or. Less female-based compliments. I don’t like being called a girl either because, at the moment, I’m not?” You shrug. “That’s. It just hit me really hard today is all. I didn’t mean to snap.”

Dewey is silent for a second before smiling and nodding. “I think I get it. You should have told me earlier Y/N!” He pulls you close and holds you for a minute before the doorbell rings. The excitement of food turns him from you as he rushes to the door to grab your dinner as you stand in the kitchen, processing what just happened. That. Went way better than you expected.

The rest of the evening went by without any more drama, you ate and watch TV and started getting ready for bed. You eventually crawl under your sheets and into Dewey’s arms, him staring at you the entire time with a lovestruck expression on his face. “Hey, handsome boy.” He says with a small grin. Your face goes bright red as warmth begins to settle in your lower stomach.

“Hey yourself.” You say quietly, moving up to kiss him gently. “Night Dew.”

It was the first of many steps, Dewey supporting you every step of the way. But, it was possibly the most important one for the pair of you. Dewey started asking regularly what you were leaning towards, and you started telling him when things changed. He really was possibly the best man for you, you didn’t need to have your guards up around him and he supported you through everything.

And, no matter how many times he’s said it to you before, every time he called you handsome, your heart always skips a beat. 


End file.
